solo para mi
by kena86
Summary: kike gana la lotería, pero lo guarda en secreto mientras consigue lo que siempre quiso: gato. (slash)
1. Chapter 1

Kike, Líder de los Grasosos, tiene un par problemas, primero ya está empezando a hartarse de su actual forma de vida –y pensar que al salir de la casa de mis padres, sabía lo que quería- sin embargo, rondar por la ciudad, para bullear a todo el mundo, tratar de alejar a la ardilla (aunque a veces se divertían a su costa), saboteaban a sus vecinos para tener lo básico en su casa-club, el punto es que está empezando a hartarse de este estilo de vida, y se odia a sí mismo, por pensar seriamente en buscar un trabajo fijo para comprarse una casa decente… pero un futuro brillante no está a su favor, ¿Quién podría darle trabajo? Su trabajo de buscapleitos no ha dejado a nadie a salvo de su crueldad ¿Quién le daría trabajo?, peor aún, de los pocos trabajos que ha conseguido no ha durado mucho, en todo caso ¿Qué trabajo sería bueno para el? entrenador de gimnasio parecía bueno, pero no podía molestar a los niños debiluchos como cuando era niño…

-¡Oye, Kike!- su segundo al mando, Shica (n.a: en Latinoamérica, si no me equivoco, es Chica, lo curioso es que su nombre en ingles es Shriek, creo, decidí cambiar una letra, por esa cosa del doble sentido y no le entendieran) entra a su espacio –estoy aburrida, vamos apalear a unos vagabundos- pide la rubia agitando los brazos en el aire, como si estuviera golpeando un saco de box imaginario.

-nah, hoy no Shica, no estoy de humor- dice Kike mirando por la ventana.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclama con su chillona voz, sorprendida, pero al observar mejor la cara de su amigo, se da cuenta -¿en qué tanto piensas?-

Kike suspira resignado pero no va a decirle todo –es solo que ya nos estamos poniendo viejos, míranos, no seremos los grasosos por siempre- mientras dice esto finalmente sale de la pequeña casa.

Shica si bien se sorprendió por lo que escucho, no reacciono para nada, se quedó por un minuto como piedra en su lugar, tiene un minuto introvertido en que unos pensamientos reprimidos exclaman a gritos, toma camino a su tocador, donde saca un par panfletos "el cuerpo policiaco te necesita" "¿estas interesado en Derecho?", ha luchado por ocultar su deseo de cursar estas carreras, se sentía el mundo en contra, era pequeña a comparación de todos los policías que ha visto en su vida, era mujer, no ha visto mujeres policía, seguro no les da oportunidad, ser abogada, simplemente no tiene dinero para pagar la escuela, es muy orgullosa para pedir apoyo a sus padres, y no ha logrado conservar un buen empleo… sin embargo, tampoco se ha esforzado, porque solo es un deseo como que Perro la quiera–ay- suspira.

Kike camina un momento, visualiza su segundo problema: Gato. Se esconde tras un bote de basura. Esa criatura extraña de desconocida procedencia, si pudiera seria su sombra para acompañarlo eternamente… se sacude la cabeza para sacar las cursilerías de su mente, Gato siempre lo pone así, si no hubiera empezado mal, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, pero él hubiera no existe, se odia a sí mismo, solo poder tocarlo a través de estrangulamientos, golpes y hablar solo con insultos… como amaba a ese gato…

-¿oiga señor, quiere jugársela con la lotería?- escucha

-¡AAAaahh!- da un salto, antes de visualizar a un chiquillo con billetes de lotería-¡Pequeño mocossss…! –Respira profundo, hoy no quiere dejarse llevar por el enojo -*supira*-

-¿quiere un boleto de lotería?- el chico apenas tembló con el grito interrumpido del Grasoso, parecía decidido a venderle.

Kike se aseguró de ver que catdog no lo descubriera, por suerte ellos ya habían dado la vuelta, respira aliviado, y regresa su atención al niño, debería ignorarlo y seguir su camino… sin embargo, esta ahí viendo el boleto siendo agitado, siente… algo… bueno, ¡qué diablos! –muy bien, chiquillo, te compro el boleto, y si gano, te daré algo extra- dice tomando el boleto.

El chico se va después de su venta- veré si el boleto vale al menos 50 dólares- se dice a si mismo mientras camina al puesto de consulta de números de lotería.

Sabía que amaneció con un humor diferente, deseando algo diferente, y sin posibilidades de tener un buen futuro, su madre le había hablado de destinos y un gran futuro, no es que ella sea responsable de su actual posición, pero debe darle la razón que el destino es caprichoso.

-¡Se saco la lo...Augh!- el encargado tiene su boca obstruida por una enorme mano.

Kike tiene que revisar varias veces para estar seguro, por un momento esperando que apareciera alguien gritando "caíste" y sin embargo están ahí, los números coinciden, gano y no 50 dolares… es mucho, mucho, mucho mas.

Una sonrisa, más grande y más maliciosa que la que nunca tuvo, que casi le duele, tiene el plan para su futuro perfecto. – .DIGAS. - dice al pobre encargado que se empezaba a poner morado.

Casa Catdog

-¿Cuántas debo decirte que no corras así tras el camión de basura?- pregunta Gato molesto por otro dia arrastrado por su hermano por sus instintos perrunos, nunca entenderá porque es tan salvaje, tal vez debió nacer en el bosque en vez de pegado a un gato.

-lo siento Gato, pero tenían cajas de pizzas- argumenta Perro nada apenado, solo pensando en el sabor de queso frio.

En cambio Gato se le revuelve el estómago (de ambos) al recordar que por atarragarse el por poco termina vomitando los resto de pizza. –vamos Perro, veamos algo de tele antes de ir a dormir.-

-¡Gato! ¿Escuchaste eso?- exclama de pronto Perro dando un salto hacia la ventana.

Gato se sostiene del sillón, no esta dispuesto a seguir a canino por hoy -¿Qué es Perro?- pregunta malhumorado.

-¡estoy seguro que escuche a alguien afuera!- dice pero no ve a nadie.

-bueno, Perro cuando dejes de volar tu imaginación, aquí te espero- dice Gato tomando el control remoto para prender las 2 teles.

Perro deja de buscar al escuchar su programa favorito dejándose jalar por la conexión de cuerpos al sofá.

Sin embargo, afuera, una figura algo grande, se aleja de la casa de catdog con un gran bolso de viaje, pero todavía se detiene un momento para murmurar –volveré por ti, gatito-.

En la casa club de los Grasosos.

-¡Buuu! ¡Kike se fue!- exclama Lube triste.

-¡Cállate Lube! ¡Ya me di cuenta!- exclama Shica irritada por el lloriqueo de Lube.

Hace un rato ambos salieron juntos para almorzar, después de la extraña conversación de la mañana no lo volvieron a ver, al regresar a la casa club encontraron una nota:

"Mis queridos Grasosos:

La vida de pandillero ya no es satisfactoria, finalmente encontré la señal que necesitaba para saber que camino seguir.

Shica te eligo como nueva líder de los grasosos… será decisión tuya si continúan o dan fin.

Kike."

Shica recuerda cuando su madre le recordaba las cosas siempre están en constante cambio y había que adaptarse a ellas para bien, ama a su madre, pero aveces le parecía mal de la cabeza, sin embargo… esta debe ser señal para tomar otro camino.

-¿Qué vamos hacer sin Kike?- pregunta Lube sorbiendo la nariz.

Shica no es paciente, pero su amigo Lube necesita quien vea por el –ummm, escucha Lube, yo me regreso a casa de mis padres y tú, deberías regresar con tu padre a tu campirana vida- dice, esperando no tener que dar vueltas al asunto.

Lube deja de gimotear para verla por un minuto, Shica se pregunta si se habrá dado cuenta el mismo que ya no llora.

-¿pero entonces quienes serán los grasosos?- pregunta.

"tal vez no es tan tonto" piensa Shica.

-¡Yo sere el nuevo Grasoso!- exclama de pronto Eddy la Ardilla que salio de quien sabe donde.

-Hey, ardilla estúpida ya te dijimos que no seras un nuevo grasoso-dice Lube.

-espera Lube- dice Shica, "esta ardilla tonta, insoportablemente necia… es hora de darle su ultimo escarmiento"-bien, puedes quedarte-.

-¡Si!- exclama la Ardilla.

-Pero nosotros nos vamos- dice sacando su maleta y metiendo sus muebles personales.

Lo mismo hace Lube. Ambos no tardan en salir de su ex casa club.

-Pero… entonces… sere… el único… grasoso… ¡sí!- vuelve a exclamar.

Afuera.

Lube vuelve a empezar-entonces *sniff* ¿este es el adiós?-

-no no Lube, tu y yo seguimos siendo amigos, ahora, te llevare con tu padre a esa loca colonia de gatos y perros, prometo ir a visitarte - por suerte en su baja estatura, logra ocultar una lagrima.

Un mes después.

La desaparición del original grupo de los grasosos se supo lentamente, para empezar Eddy la Ardilla se pavoneaba de ser "El grasoso" se había hecho una chaqueta de cuero negro a su tamaño, gruñendo y gritando al que podía, pero no intimidaba a nadie. Las victimas habituales se dieron cuenta que llegaban a sus casa sin tener el cuerpo adolorido, tardaron más recordar que era por culpa de Kike y sus compinches. Lo más sorprendente fue encontrar a Shica en varios empleos.

No le fue bien en las primeras semanas, trabajos de comida rápida y mesera, perdia muy rápido la paciencia si el cliente no pedia rápido o cambiaba la orden, o algunos creyeron que podrían burlarse de su nueva posición, estos tardaran en sentir sus huesos por unos años… pero logro encontrar algunos trabajos, como pachadora de una discoteca, sacando borracho e indeseables, y recogedora de basura.

Este último le vino como anillo al dedo, porque podía colgarse de la parte trasera del camión y ver a su querido Perro correr tras el, imaginándose que corría para alcanzarla a ella.

-¡Adiós Perro!- exclama al verlo alejarse.

-¡Adiós Shica!- se despido Perro finalmente deteniéndose- wow, Shica se ve muy contenta con su trabajo- comenta Perro

-me pregunto porque- dice Gato sarcásticamente, hoy por lo menos no se llevo la peor parte del viaje.

-¿sabes Gato? Hay rumores que dicen que Shica esta asistiendo a clases de abogado y también tomando pruebas para policía- dice Perro tomando camino a casa.

-¿en serio? Me creo lo de policía pero no lo de abogada… porque entonces tendría que encerrarse a ella misma ¡Ja!- Gato se rie de su propio chiste que no nota que su hermano tiene un escalofrió.

-eh… Gato-

-¿Si? Perro-

-¿No sientes… *Gulp* que alguien… nos observa?- pregunta Perro poniéndose mas nervioso.

-Perro, no exageres… -pero Gato también empieza a sentir escalofríos sin razón, están en uno de sus camino habituales, el parque, el cual hoy se ve muy desierto… ¡excepto por unas sombras que se asoman por los arboles! –solo es mediodía… Pe… Perro-

-¿si, Gato?-

-si quieres empezar a correr, no tengo ningún problema ¡corre ya!- exclama. Al ver las sombras mas cerca.

-AAaahhh- Perro grita asustado antes de empezar a correr.

Desgraciadamente no van muy lejos, ya que uno de las sombras grandes se lanza sobre ellos, logrando atraparlos, digo aplastarlos para que no puedan moverse.

-¡hey! ¡hey! ¡quítate que nos aplastas!- exclama Gato tratando de salir del sujeto grande.

-GRRR ¡déjanos ir!- exclama Perro.

-¡rápido chicos!- dice el tipo a otros sujetos que se acercan.

-oi… oigan… si solo quieren un autógrafo de catdog, lo hubieran dicho… ¡upfh!- alguien pone un trapo sobre su cara.

-¡GATO!-Explota Perro, trata de morder al tipo de encima y a otro que trata de acercarse también con un trapo a la mano.

El tipo de encima finalmente se levanta y se aleja para no ser mordido.

Perro nota como su hermano empieza a cerrar los ojos, alguien mas trata de tapar su propio hocico pero no se deja.

-nos estamos tardando mucho, alguien nos vera ¡noquéalo!- exclama otro.

Lo último que ve Perro es a su hermano, sin saber que esa imagen lo torturara por un largo tiempo.

-¡vámonos!- Exclama otro tipo mientras ordena a una camioneta blindada acercarse.

No saben que una ardilla temblorosa estuvo todo el tiempo escondida detrás de la esquina.

"tienda de posaderas" por la puerta trasera.

La camioneta blindada entra, a este lugar y ponen a catdog en la mesa de operaciones.

-Perfecto muchachos… ummm ¿Por qué Perro tiene un ojo morado?- pregunta el Perro con traje de primera.

-se hizo el difícil, Jefe, trato de mordernos- notifican

-jeje, ese Perro, ya se le pasara… - cambia su atención al doctor-sus pacientes Rancio-

Rancio se acerca muy molesto –ya te dije Kike…- una mano se levanta para ordenar silencio.

-Sr. Feltbottom (ese es su apellido en ingles) Para usted- replica Kike con un puro.

-De acuerdo- gruñe Rancio- SR. Feltbottom, los pacientes deben estar despiertos para una rápida recuperación, inconscientes su sistema tardara en entender lo que pasa y será lenta… de un mes o poco mas- dice Rancio, viendo con preocupación a catdog.

-Gato estará bien cuidado-dice Kike sin importancia.

Rancio casi da un salto al escucharlo -¡¿y Perro?!-

Kike se toma su tiempo en fumar su puro y sacar una bocanada de humo antes de contestar-mmm… me cae bien Perro, pero me estorba, dame a Gato… ¡YA!- exclama a Rancio.

Rancio suda la gota gorda antes de empezar.

-Vayan por unas botanas, pero tengan listo el Jet, debemos hacer una salida rápida, quédense con el cambio- dice mientras les da un billete grande. –veamos-.

Rancio abre un tipo de refrigerador para revelar unas piernas y cola de gato, fue por catdog que hizo este negocio, el éxito fue increible, aunque los hermanos al final se echaron para atrás, tuvo la ambición de hacer las piernas perfectas para ambos, mismo color de pelaje, exacto tamaño, y sus manchas naranjas características, pero entre las posaderas donadas y hacer unas perfectas, era una gran diferencia.

Hasta que hace 2 semanas apareció el ex líder de los Grasosos y puso mucho dinero en la mesa para hacerlo posible, sobra decir la satisfacción que siente uno cuando logra una meta… sin embargo, ahora está en medio de un secuestro y posible asesinato del canino… pero…

1 hora después, Gato esta formalmente separada de Perro, con sus propias piernas, en una camilla sobre una ambulancia falsa.

-y recuerde…- empieza Kike apunto de subirse a vehículo.

-… esto nunca paso- termina Rancio con ceño fruncido.

En cambio Kike tiene una gran sonrisa mientras se pone sus lujosos lentes de sol –exacto-.

"ya vete" suplica Rancio.

Por suerte tienen que tomar un viaje en un Jet privado, y con las luces encendidas se van con mucha prisa.

-¡Por fin!- suspira rancio antes de cerrar las puertas traseras y volver a la mesa de operaciones, donde Perro sigue noqueado, pero empieza a desangrarse, abre un segundo refrigerador donde hay una piernas y cola de Perro, Kike nunca supo de estas piernas, o sea, incluso le sobro cambio, debe apresurarse

Otra hora después. Perro tiene sus propias piernas, pero ahora hay un dilema, si Perro despierta allí, preguntara por su hermano, y aunque ayudara no dudarían en acusarlo de complicidad… solo tiene una opción.


	2. Chapter 2

Hospital.

Una enfermera toma café y unas galletas, el turno nocturno es el mas difícil, como es nueva, su sistema todavía no se acostumbra a mantenerse despierta por la noche y dormir por el dia, por lo menos otros enfermeros hacen platica amenas.

-te digo que el hombre tenia los 2 brazos al revés, fue horrible, es un milagro que se hay recuperado-dice uno de los enfermeros.

-yo vi un caso igual, pero a este si tuvieron que amputarle ambos brazos, fue muy triste- comenta otra enfermera.

La joven novata esta apunto de unirse a la platica, cuando escucha una llantas derrapando en la entrada "otro que no puede esperar una ambulancia" estos casos son mas de desesperantes que graves, esta a punto de llamar a los camilleros cuando nota que un cuerpo es puesto fuera de la puerta y el otro sujeto regresa a su auto yéndose a toda velocidad. –ay no ¡enfermeros! ¡una camilla, pronto! ¡nos botaron un cuerpo!- dice dejando sus galletas.

Apenas es el atardecer, el cuerpo esta envuelto en una sabana aparentemente nueva, a los enfermeros les extraña esto, ¿Por qué abandonaban asi el cuerpo, si se nota que tenia interés que no pasara frio? Lo llevan a emergencias, para tratarlo de inmediato.

-oigan ¿no es el perro que esta pegado a un gato?- pregunta una enfermera.

-¡es Perro!- dice uno de los enfermeros, quien es el amigo Mervis el cerdo, quien entro a tomar curso de enfermería.

-solo es Perro-dice su amigo Dunlap la comadreja también amigo de ambos.

Todo el mundo esta en shock al quitar la sabana y comprobar que ya no existe Catdog.

El jet pasa fácilmente la ligera tormenta, con un poco de traqueteo hace su aterrizaje sobre la pista, baja un pequeño vehiculo que transporta al gato para que no se moje, no quieren que su odio al elemento le provoque un brusco despertar, Kike es escoltado por un sujeto grande que sostiene una enorme sombrilla sobre ellos.

Entran a la mansión, una mansión del siglo 21, grande, tal vez cuadrada, paredes blancas, muebles de madera, ventanas de marco negro, una chimenea grande en la gran sala. Lo mas parecido a un pasillo, es la pared que parece tener una banqueta, con una puertas separadas, llevan a Gato a un lujoso cuarto con cama 3 veces mas grande de lo normal, colocaron su suero a un lado, Gato ya esta acomodado sobre la cama.

-fue todo un éxito, chicos, pueden pasar a mi bar y a mi cocina, pero si rompen algo, yo los rompo a ustedes-

-¡si!

-¡Gracias, jefe!- los sujetos que ayudaron al viaje de Gato abandonan la habitación para ir a celebrar.

Kike todavía se queda, se acerca a la cara de Gato –bienvenido a tu nueva vida… mi gatito- le da un beso en la mejilla antes de unirse al festejo.

Gato finalmente abre los ojos, por la posición de semisentado alcanza ver sus piernas… donde debería estar su hermano… se toca la mejilla donde lo besaron… esto solo y asustado.

Hospital de Sartaburgo

-¡¿Dónde esta Gato?! ¡¿Dónde esta mi hermano?!- exclama Perro entre lagrimas, dando un esfuerzo sobrehumano de moverse fuera de la cama, aun sabiendo que esta muy débil y- OUF- todavía no tiene control sobre sus nuevas piernas.

-¿Perro?-Shica entra a la habitación al escuchar el golpe.

Ya había un par de enfermeros tratando controlarlo, pero Perro de verdad esta poniendo resistencia.

-¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡El cerdo y la comadreja! ¡Vengan ya!- Shica llama a los amigos de Perro, esperando que lo tranquilice ver caras conocidas, después de ser victima de secuestro, cualquier extraño parecerá un potencial peligro.

-pero nos dijeron…- "si están en relación con la victima, no harán bien su trabajo" iba a decir merves.

-¡vengan o les saco los ojos!- exclama Shica.

No es que le hayan creido la amenaza, pero era la mejor excusa para ver a su amigo, la política del hospital de paciente- enfermero no permitían atender a conocidos.

Increíblemente la idea de Shica funciona, Perro deja de dar resistencia cuando ve a sus amigos y lo regresan a la cama.

-tengo que salir a buscar a Gato- pide a Shica.

-lo se, Perrito, lo se-dice la hembra con la voz mas dulce que puede, mientras la acaricia la cabeza- pero estas muy débil y no puedes caminar-

-no me importa- lloriquea el paciente.

-a mi si-

Mervis y Dunlap están demasiado asombrados, parece que están viendo una novela y sin embargo están contentos de que la ex grasosa haya aplacado a su amigo.

-de hecho, mi querido Perrito, quiero que veas esto- saca una placa de su bolsillo.

-¿eso es una placa?- pregunta Perro.

-asi es, ya soy oficial de policía-

-¿tan rápido?- pregunta Dunlap sin poder contenerse.

-supere las expectativas-dice Shica, increíblemente no molesta por la interrupción, sino más bien orgullosa de mostrar que lo logro.

-Shica- la toma de las patas-¿entonces tú me ayudaras a encontrar a Gato? ¿Si?-

A shica no le agrada Gato… pero si eso hace feliz a Perro –lo prometo- es lo único que importa.

A Perro se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas de agradecimiento, pero se contiene en llorar ruidosamente –Gracias- finalmente se vuelve a recostar, dispuesto a tomar el descanso que recomendó el doctor.

Isla de Kike

En lo que respecta a Gato, ser despertado por unas manos grandes toqueteando todo su cuerpo, no es una sorpresa agradable.

-unnnhhh- se queja tratando de despertar sus brazos para que lo ayuden a quitárselo.

-¿sientes algo?- pregunta Kike, a su lado, desnudo, tocando ligeramente las piernas.

Gato todavía se siente débil, pero el toque en sus nuevos miembros le provoca un cosquilleo, no tiene fuerza para obligarlo a retroceder.

A Kike esto le divierte e invade mas su espacio, sus caras están muy cerca, el perro grande no pide permiso, ni avisa, invade su boca, su lengua curiosea toda la dimensión bucal del gato.

La primera reacción fue confusión, la segunda miedo, el tercero, para su propio disgusto fue placer, que no se dio cuenta cuando su propia lengua respondía el acto.

De pronto Kike se separa -¿ves? No es tan difícil, solo déjate llevar- dice mientras empieza acariciar el brazo cerca del cuello.

-¿Dónde… está… Perro?- finalmente conserva la compostura y tiene la fuerza para hacer la pregunta que necesita.

Kike se sorprende por la pregunta –vaya nene, tu si sabes como matar la pasión- dice, inconscientemente se rasca el cuello, señal de culpabilidad.

Gato nota esto, y aunque le provoca escalofrio, le da valor para saber el paradero de su hermano -¿Qué le hiciste… a mi hermano?-.

-no te esponjes Gatito-dice, de pronto esta encima de el, en cuatro, no debe arriesgarse a que Gato pierda sus piernas por un arrebato suyo, y vaya que se esta aguantando en no violarlo.

Esta acción asusta mas al felino naranja.

Contento de volver aplacarlo, vuelve acercarse a su cara –tu hermano está en un mejor lugar… ahora tu estás conmigo- le lame un lado de cara-para siempre-

No sabe que la causo mas escalofríos, si la saliva, o que el otro restregara su… "gran amigo" en su pierna. -¿T… tu…?-

-no preocupes, Gatito, no soy tan cruel, esperare hasta que te funcionen las piernas, para que me puedas sentir completamente –dice antes de seguir besándolo- pero podemos hacer otras cosas-

-¡ah!- Kike tomo su miembro para estimularlo.

-juega conmigo, Gato- dice tomando la mano del felino para llevarla a su propio miembro.

Extrañamente Gato de alguna manera sabe que tiene fuerza para resistirse, pero a lo que el juzga como curiosidad, permite el contacto en la "cosa" prohibida…

Los pensamientos de que debería sentir vergüenza y rabia por estar en una cama y dejarse tocar por su abusador personal de hace años, también hay otros pensamientos de confusión que cuestionan lo que esta pasando, si en verdad están pasando, y si es el verdadero Kike… pero están en un lugar muy apartado que la lujuria no puede escucharlos.

-¡Grrr!- Kike esta demasiado satisfecho que podría celebrar, no solo su querido Gato esta respondiendo al acto sexual, si no que ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

-ugh… Kike- reclama Gato al verse cubierto por el material blanco…-no pienso… lamer.. eso-

-solo toma un baño… ¿Qué?- pregunta al ver la cara de Gato diciendo "¿estas bromeando?" –oh, claro, gato, agua… ¿prefieres que yo te limpie?- pregunta malvadamente.

-una… esponja- dice antes de volver a caer dormido.

Semanas después en el hospital de SartaBurgo.

-felicidades señor Perro, su recuperación esta casi completa- dice el doctor Rancio.

-lo se, todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme pero ya logro manejar estas piernas- dice Perro levantándose y dando una vuelta al cuarto pero su vuelve a sentar- pero me llega a doler la espalda.-

-es normal, te acostumbraste a caminar en manos, pero eres un perro igual puedes ir en 4 patas-

Comenta rancio.

-tambien lo he estado haciendo, pero… ya sabe… las piernas…- Perro trata de explicar que antes era un catdog, pero todavía se le empieza hacer un nudo.

-lo entiendo, lo entiendo, tengo que regresar a mi otros deberes- se despide rápidamente Rancio para que el sentimentalismo de Perro no le afecte- uf-

-¡Señor Rancio!- le llama Shica

-¡EEh! Diablos, shica, no me asustes, y debes llamarme oficial, soy tu jefe ¿recuerdas?- replica Rancio.

-no según las reglas y las condiciones agregadas a mi contrato, debo tratarlo según en el trabajo que este, y ahora es el doctor… no el oficial…el doctor de transplante de posaderas… y ya que Perro tiene posadera nueva… muy sexys por cierto…ejem… digo… es el único de sartaburgo… desconozco que haya en otras ciudades, pero es imposible debido a la hora que dedujeron los doctores que se hizo la operación, y la hora en que fue dejado en la puerta del hospital… y no tiene coartada- dice Shica.

-buen trabajo Shica, debes considerar tomar el curso de detective… pero tu no eres la encargada de este caso…-

-lo es usted, pero como repito no esta en su trabajo de policía- esto ultimo lo dice que resentimiento.

-muy bien, muy bien, y respondiendo a tus cuestiones, yo estaba en mi tienda de posaderas… ¡pero!- exclama exigiendo atención- como podras ver en mi inventario, nunca tuve esas piernas en mi tienda-

Shica se pone pensativa en la respuesta- bien, revisare el inventario, y cuando termine buscare otros doctores de posaderas en otras ciudades o a cualquiera que sea capaz de hacer semejante operación- declara.

-así se habla, pero temo que será una búsqueda corta- dice Rancio rascándose la cabeza.

Shica se va para continuar la investigación.

Perro es el único que hace sentir culpable a Rancio, quien, después de casi un mes, la policía no tiene ni la mínima pista, eso lo mantiene tranquilo… más o menos.

Isla de Kike

Camina alrededor de la habitación que le asignaron hace un mes, y se está volviendo loco, quiere salir, pero si lo hace, Kike se dará cuenta que ya camina y en entonces…" esperare hasta que te funcionen las piernas, para que me puedas sentir completamente"

-gulp… - eso de verdad le pone la carne de gallina, Kike no la tiene considerablemente… pequeña… solo pensarlo le da miedo y ansiedad, no deja de repetirse que lo partirá a la mitad y se morirá… en cierto punto sabe que está exagerando, y sin embargo… a pesar de todo el sexo ha sido genial… los juegos físicos, han sido interesantes, se ha descubierto a si mismo con falta de juicio en el acto sexual.

Escucha los pasos de Kike acercándose, regresa a la cama, recostándose con el control en la mano.

-hola, mi gatito… ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- pasa Kike

-me siento igual, estas piernas no sirven- dice Gato sonando quejumbroso.

-mmm… eso está mal…-dice Kike sin ocultar su frustración.

Gato se dio cuenta muy tarde que tal vez no hay sido buena idea ocultar su curación, en especial si ha Kike le consume el enojo.

-tal vez… deba llamar al doctor- dice

-¿vas a traer a alguien? Creí que querías mantener esto en secreto- dice con resentimiento.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres caminar?-

-¿sabes lo que quiero? ¡Quiero saber dónde está mi hermano! ¡Quiero estar fuera de esta isla! ¡Quiero dejar de estar solo! ¡Y quiero saber! ¡¿Por qué según tú, llevas tanto tiempo queriéndome, me maltratabas tanto?!-exclama Gato sin darse cuenta que está descargando su propia frustración.

De pronto Kike lo toma de los hombros y lo obliga acercarse a su cara, ambos quedan básicamente frente contra frente.

-solo lo diré una última vez, Gato, el pasado es pasado, olvídalo, tu eres mio, y nos quedaremos en esta isla para siempre- lo suelta suavemente y con un pulgar remueve una lagrima de la mejilla del ex siames.

Gato ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. –es… esta bien…- el mismo se quita el resto de las lagrimas.

Kike sale de a habitación.

Gato se da cuenta casi con horror que una de sus piernas casi se había doblado… pero esta seguro que el perro no se dio cuenta, ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá seguir fingiendo estar invalido? –espero que Perro de verdad este bien-.

SartaBurgo

-gracias por acompañarme a casa, Shica- dice Perro, un poco frustrado por la andadera que tuvieron que asignarle, ya camina mas tiempo pero igual su espalda le duele después del rato, le explicaron que se debe que el inconscientemente intranquilo, si no descansa, su recuperación tardara meses…

-no hay de que perrito, siempre puedes contar conmigo, excepto cuando estoy de servicio y trabajando para pagar mi curso de derecho… -

-Mervis y Dunlap tienen permiso para venir a checarme, Lola desgraciadamente, ahora que ya no hay catdog, lo obligaron a seguir otra investigación lejos de sartaburgo, fue una difícil despedida, pero no estare solo, tengo a Tito-

-umm-"sera mejor echar un vistazo a esa rata, a ver si de verdad puede cuidar a mi Perro" piensa Shica, recordando que el azul tenia una obsesion con Gato, y su fetiche era hacerlo sufrir.

-¡Hey Tito! ¡ya llegue!... ¡¿Pero que…?!- casi le podría dar un infarto.

Su cohabitante Tito, la rata azul, parece que aprovecho la ausencia de los hermanos para apoderarse de la casa catdog: una sillita sobre la mesita de la sala junto al control remoto, un tren en el piso para moverse de la sala a la cocina, un elevador para subir al segundo piso, una escalera en el refrigerador.

-¡TITO!- exclama Perro furico.

-hey, hola Perro, donde estabas, hubieras avisado, hubiera limpiado- dice la Rata saliendo de una esquina.

-"hubieras" esa es la palabra… ¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¡estaba en hospital…! ¿Por qué no preguntas por Gato?-exclama Perro

-pues…-

-teorizo mi querido Perro, que Tito si sabia de tu condición y de la desaparición de Gato, pero prefirió tomarse unas vacaciones- dice Shica igual de molesta.

-Tiiiiiitoooooo-Perro Gruñe el nombre, esta molesto, esta dolido, no puede caminar, no sabe donde esta su hermano… ¡y el único quien consideraba un verdadero amigo, no le importaba! -¡largo!-

-¿irme? ¿adonde?- pregunta el azul tratando de no mostrar nerviosismo.

-¡no me importa! ¡te quiero fuera de mi casa, de mi vista y de mi vida para siempre!-

-Pero perrito, no puedes hablar en serio-

Shica interviene-habla muy en serio… si te niegas, sugiero una demanda por abuso de confianza… la casa no esta a tu nombre- dice Shica.

-¡Bien! ¡bien! ¡me largo! Pero déjame decirte algo perrito, Gato no esta y no podras sobrevivir tu solo ¿recuerdas? Ya pasaste una vez por esto, no puedes concentrarte y olvidas las cosas básicas, eres egoísta siempre haces lo que quieres y culpas tus instintos para no hacerte responsable, y Gato siempre tuvo que soportarlo mental y físicamente, por tu culpa nunca fue feliz, tal vez se fue a propósito… ¡ah!- tuvo que correr a la puerta al ver a la hembra rabiosa.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Shica se lanza sobre el, pero termina chocando con la puerta cerrada.-¡ough!-

-¿shica? ¿estas bien?- pregunta Perro.

-estoy bien…- se dio en la nariz, pero la voz de Perro suena afectada -¿Perro?- levanta la mirada para confirmar que su querido esta llorando –oh, Perro no llores- olvidando por completo en dolor en la nariz Shica se levanta para guiar a Perro al sofá doble y sentarlo –es solo una rata despechada-

-pero tiene razón, Shica… no podre sobrevivir sin Gato, y no me refiero a que ya me mata no saber donde esta- lagrimea- Gato era el pilar de esta casa, manejaba la economía, la limpieza, cuanta comida comprar, buscaba empleos, se mantenía al dia con el seguro… ¡oh, Shica! Soy un inútil sin mi hermano… no tardare en tirar la casa abajo… y si me quedo a descansar no podre conseguir trabajo, me quedare sin comida, sin luz y sin agua- dice Perro desconsolado.

A Shica le rompe el corazón ver asi a su pobre canino favorito, pero tiene razón, ama Perro tal y como es… pero era Gato el que diriguia la batuta para mantener esta casa en pie… pero debe recuperarse, ¿Cómo se mantendrá?... su atención se desvia a una llave colgada… la reconoce como una llave de habitación de cuando los siameses convirtieron su casa en hotel… talvez… -¡Perro! ¿porque no me alquilas una habitación?-

-¿Qué? ¿de que estas hablando?- pregunta Perro haciendo una pausa en su lamentable lloriqueo.

-tu y Gato construyeron varios cuartos en su tiempo de hotel, seguro tienes algo para mi, yo te pagare renta, y no tendras necesidad de salir a buscar trabajo, (si eso significa dejar mis trabajos y recibir dinero de mis padres, no me importa si me dejas limpiar y cocinar para ti) ¿Qué dices?- pregunta Shica extasiada.

-oye Shica, esa podría ser una buena idea… de hecho todavía dejamos un par de habitaciones mas, podría decirle a Dunlap y Mervis que también rentaran.. su actual departamento les queda lejos del hospital, asi ellos podrán checarme e ir al hospital sin estress ni presión-

Incluir mas personas no le gusta a Shica, pero la presencia de Perro siempre la han ayudado a retener su rabia y pensar mas… de hecho, si lo piensa es buena idea, en realidad, estos amigos enfermeros, le harian el descanso mas fácil a Perro, y el dinero extra podrá tranquilizarlo económicamente, aunque tiene que enseñarle ser mas independiente.

-¡es una perfecta idea, perrito!- lo felicita Shica.


	3. Chapter 3

Isla de Kike.

Una prostituta arriba a la isla, es la mejor, ha hecho de todo y con diferentes clases sociales, no es la primera vez que arriba a una isla privada, aunque si la primera que parece estar desierta, el capitán del yate se quedó en el navío, ella sigue el camino de loza marcado, es recibido por el Perro grande, es la segunda vez que se ven, hace un mes le pidió sus servicios, fue buen sexo, pero le pareció que se imaginaba a otra persona, ahora… ni siquiera parecía feliz de verla, si no resignado, la invita a pasar, ella se dirige a la habitación donde estuvieron la última vez, pero de pronto es jalada a la sala, ella es bueno en su trabajo pero no permite que la traten tan bruscamente, sin embargo, el señor F se ve muy frustrado que será mejor no provocarlo, se quita su abrigo para mostrar su atrevido corset, Kike no está impresionado, como ya está echado en el moderno sillón, ella solo se inclina para ocuparse de los pantalones, de repente algo la distrae…

Un lindo gato naranja con manchas con la parte inferior de un pijama holgada se asoma por la habitación, con una expresión de sorpresa, ¿Quién será?

-Gato ¿estas caminando? –Kike noto la distracción de la gata… pero no se esperaba ver a Gato finalmente parado perfectamente sobre sus nuevas piernas… ¿acaso…?

-Gulp- Gato ve como Kike llega a sus propias conclusiones y sabe que está en problemas, cierra la puerta… espera… esta estúpida puerta no tiene seguro-¡Rayos!-

-¡Gato!-Kike empuja la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que Gato caiga con un fuerza al suelo.

-¡ou!-se queja el felino, quien de pronto es levantado, arrojado a la cama, con un perro encima, bastante molesto. –ki… Kike… espera…-

-ya he esperado suficiente- dice jalando la única prenda que tiene el gato, y el mismo termina rompiendo el botón y el cierre de su pantalón para sacar su miembro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-interrumpe una gata sobre Kike.

-¡vete!- exige Kike, pero no logra alcanzarla.

-¿sabes? Si lo violas, lo traumaras de por vida, y se la va pasar escapando de ti, y ni el mar lo va a detener… o tal vez si…-

-…-

-peeero si le das el mejor sexo de su vida, nunca se separara de ti, es más, te aseguro que se volveré adicto… déjame darte una pata…- dice la Gata en la oreja de Kike.

-…-

-¿Qué tanto están hablando ustedes dos? Estoy aquí ¿recuerdan?-reclama Gato, todavía tumbado en la cama.

-bien-responde Kike.

La gata da una gran sonrisa antes de susurrarle al oído.

De pronto Kike levanta la cadera de Gato a… -¡Aah! ¡Kike! ¡No hagas eso! ¡aahnn! Es… antihi… ooosh-

-vaya, el gatito es sensible- comenta la gata a nadie en particular.

La lengua de Kike era una intruso grande y baboso en su cuerpo, y se está moviendo, tocando nervios sensibles que no sabía que tenía- Aaahhnn-.

-él debe ayudarte a prepararte también- dice la gata que se acomodó a un lado de la cama.

Gato no entendió a que se refería la hembra, pero otra vez, de pronto, era Kike el que estaba en la cama y el encima, entendió que era un "69", la lengua de Kike lo está excitando que no le importa el tamaño del "amigo", hace su parte, siente que Kike tiembla un poco.

-suficiente con la lengua, señor F, ahora de los dedos- dice la prostituta, contenta de dar las órdenes.

Gato sigue con lo suyo, aunque se remueve incomodo al sentir una gruesa intrusión en su parte ahora húmeda, se queja al sentir otra más.

-uh uh, alerta, es mejor hacerlo ahora o el gatito terminara rápido-

Kike regresa a Gato a la cama, otra vez encima de él, Gato tiene la mente perdida que no ve lo que viene.

El miembro de Kike es más grande y duro que los dedos.

-aaah… Ahhh… ¡Ah!- tiene que aferrarse a las sabanas, es un poco doloroso, pero placentero.

-¿lo lastime?-pregunta Kike, un poco paralizado por el ultimo gemido.

-¿Cómo voy a saber?- dice ella fingiendo desinterés, pero esta algo divertida, de que el perro, al principio dispuesto a penetrarlo bruscamente, ahora parece un tímido caballero.-yo en tu lugar no me detendría, pero recuerda empezar lento-.

Kike empieza lento como ella dice, es un poco tortuoso para Kike –ah, es mejor… de lo que… esperaba…- había esperado mucho para estar así, para sentirse así.

Gato tiene la mente en las nubes, la nueva sensación recorre todo su cuerpo, sus propias caderas se balancean deseando más.

-wow, cuidado…- empieza a decir la gata, al ver que el ex grasoso aumentar el ritmo, el cuerpo de Gato se resiste poco a los embistes, gemía y jadeaba más fuerte, como Kike.

-¡ah, Kike!- Gato alcanza a rodear el cuello del perro.

Kike se acerca para estar más juntos, -¡sí! ¡Di mi nombre!-

-¡Kike!- exclama Gato al terminar.

-¡Grrrrrr!-Kike también termina con gruñido extasiado.

-oye, no lo vayas aplastar- dice la prostituta muy entretenida, ve como Gato parece caer dormido, Kike por poco lo sigue, pero alcanza hacerse a un lado –wow, de verdad debe gustarte este gato, tu semilla se derrama, ni siquiera estuviste así conmigo- los observa mientras se duermen y empiezan a roncar, este fue un día diferente, pero considera haber hecho su trabajo, por lo menos Kike dejo el dinero en la sala… pero la escena la dejo excitada que le pedirá ayuda al capitán… el sol por fin salió.

Sarta burgo, casa CatDog

Como predijo Perro, le renta de Dunlap, Mervis y Shica le dio algo de estabilidad económica, aunque sigue en recuperación, le ha costado mantenerse quieto, no ha podido salir a perseguir el camino de la basura, oler su hidrante o comer basura… órdenes del doctor, eso lo mata de aburrimiento, pero sus pensamientos solo están con su hermano, no puede dormir sin pensar en él, la última vez que lo vio, tan indefenso, y el, impotente…

-Perrito… ¿estas llorando de nuevo?- pregunta shica desde la cocina, (desafortunadamente ella no sabe cocinar, apenas está aprendiendo… si la comida no sale, siempre toma dinero de sus padres para comprar comida hecha)

-lo siento, Shica, dunlap y mervis ya me habían dicho que esto me deshidrata, pero no puedo dejar de extrañar a Gato, tengo miedo que le haya pasado algo malo-.

Shica, si bien prometió buscar a Gato, ha resultado un callejón sin salida, como supuso, no existen más doctores que hayan podido hacerle la operación a CatDog, y los pocos que tenían habilidades para hacerlo tienen cuartada, no había testigos, del momento de abducción, ni una pista, a pesar de eso tiene buenos puntos para ser detective y también está sobresaliendo para ser una agresiva abogada.

Beep beep -¡cielos! Exclama Shica soltando la espátula para revisar su localizador, se requieren refuerzos- ¡demonios!-

-¿Shica? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta al verla ir venir de su habitación con su traje de oficial.

-no te preocupes Perro, calienta la comida de ayer en el microondas, te contare al regresar- dice al salir.

Perro, que se mantiene en el sillón, se levanta para hacer lo que dijo Shica, puede caminar, cada vez le duele menos la espalda, cuanto extraña salir a correr, recuerda la vez que Gato comento que podría ser un famoso corredor y los haría ricos… Si, a Gato no le gustaba ser pobre, pero nunca aprendió a manejar la riqueza y terminaba perdiendo todo… a él… nunca le intereso ni ser pobre ni rico… incluso pensó en pedir un deseo a la estrella fugar de nacer salvaje para así no estorbar a Gato… pero ahora, él es un perro casero, de ciudad, que requiere hallar la manera de sobrevivir.

Shica parece suplantar a Gato, de cierto modo, no están pegados, pero ella ha hecho todo lo posible de cumplir los deberes de la casa, cuando no está trabajando o estudiando… estos pensamientos a veces lo molestan, no quiere que nadie ocupe el lugar de Gato, pero está muy agradecido por las atenciones… ahora se sonroja cuando sus amigos lo molestaron diciéndole que debía pedirle matrimonio a Shica, en vez de replicar, se la paso un día entero sin pensar en Gato y si como seria casarse con la ex grasosa… el matrimonio nunca fue una cuestión que discutir para CatDog, debido a lo imposible de momento… claro, habían conocido alguna que otra chica sin relación definida… pero…

-no habrá nada hasta que aparezca Gato- sentencia Perro.

-¡Hey Perro!- llega de pronto Dunlap.

-dunlap amigo, llegas para la comida… espera ¿dónde está Mervis?- pregunta Perro extrañado, ya que ambos tuvieron la suerte de tener horarios iguales, y llegaban más o menos a la hora de comer, era bueno comer acompañado.

-me llevare algo de comer, unos bandidos de lejos burgo llegaron a la ciudad, y como les dieron persecución por la ciudad, dejaron a muchos heridos en el camino, necesitan mucha asistencia en los hospitales, también llevare 2 cambios de ropa… por si las dudas- empieza a divagar mientras va a la habitación que renta.

Perro pone algo de comida en un par de bolsas, esperando que sea suficiente… un minuto –oh cielos, Shica es oficial… lo que significa… ¡Dunlap!- exclama al verlo acercarse por las bolsas.

-¿qu... qué?- casi da un salto por la exclamación de Perro.

-¿hay policías heridos?- pregunta Perro

-bueno si, unos… espera… ¿te refieres a Shica?-

-¿está herida?-

-no le he visto… al menos no en mi hospital…-

-pero…-

-escucha Perro, si la veo, te mandare un mensaje… pero recuerda: no te alteres, toma algo de ese te relajante que te trajo Shica, te ayudara a pasar la hora-

-…- Perro tuvo que dejarlo ir, Mervis debía tener hambre y ambos estarán muy ocupados… ¿Shica estará bien?, se pregunta mientras se sirve el té que le ayudado a dormir (no es agradable despertar varias veces en la noche por culpa de cierta pesadilla de cierto secuestro y despertar a todos (mervis y Dunlap tenían que revisar su presión))

Bueno, el té no lo ha puesto a dormir, pero lo ha mantenido tranquilo con las noticias, desde hace 5 horas que Shica y sus amigos salieron y no han regresado, se la ha pasado viendo televisión, escuchando la noticia que a los maleantes se les descompuso el vehículo antes de poder salir de la ciudad de Sarta Burgo, la policía los rodeo, fue varias horas de disparos, finalmente a los bandidos se les acabaron las municiones, trataron de huir, pero los alcanzaron… Perro se pregunta si cuando Gato pensaba le dolía la cabeza.

-hey, Perro- saluda Shica entrando a la casa, junto a Mervis y Dunlap.

-¡Shica! ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Perro casi saltando del sillón, pero se queda sentado.

Shica tiene el traje policiaco algo sucia, y casi roto de las rodillas, uno de sus codos esta vendado, sus amigos en cambio se veían agotados y punto a tirarse a dormir en la sala.

-estoy bien Perrito, tenía que esquivar una bala y me di un resbalón…-"no debí decir eso" piensa al ver la expresión de angustia que apareció en su amado-eh… ¡pero estoy bien!, voy a darme una ducha y te llevare a tu cama…-

-Shica, espera- Pide Perro apartando la mirada con pena perturbada.

A esto le pareció extraño a Shica- ¿qué pasa, Perrito?-

-le te me tiene muy tranquilo, lejos de las emociones que debería tener en este momento…-

-¿?-

-Shica, sin querer parecer desinteresado de tus heridas… debo decir… vi el evento todo el día… e identifique a uno de los maleantes…-

-¿quieres decir…?-

-uno de los secuestradores-

Una hora después. Shica regreso al departamento de policías, no se dio el baño que tanto deseaba, solo se puso una chamarra encima, pues hacia frio.

-¡voy a interrogar a uno de los maleantes! ¡No me interrumpan!- exclama pasando por sus altos compañeros de trabajo.

-¿puede hacer eso?- pregunta uno

-no creo, pero está a punto de convertirse en superior… yo no le veo problema-responde otro

Se siente bien actuar como una grasosa, -¡Tu! ¡Vienes conmigo!- entra a la celda de los maleantes y jala al perro grande, era un sujeto de miedo, pero ella tiene determinación, tiene una misión, la resistencia de este no es nada para ella.

-debo decir, nena, eres de voluntad de acero- comenta el delincuente.

Una vez en la sala de interrogaciones, ella lo arroja al asiento-¡ou! Supongo que el policía bueno no nos acompañara ¿eh? Escucha nena, no hay nada que preguntar, fue un robo de banco en otra ciudad…-

-¡cállate!, no me interesa el robo del banco… quiero saber del secuestro y separación de catdog-dice shica.

-…- el perrote tiene una cara de susto.

-¿y bien?-

-tengo derecho a una llamada- dice el perro.

Shica quiere echarse encima y sacarle la verdad a golpes como en los viejos tiempos, pero solo terminaría empeorando todo, -el teléfono para los de tu calaña está descompuesto, ya lo repararan-

Isla de Kike

Simplemente no pueden parar, sea en la sala, cocina, el patio o el campo de beis ball de práctica.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Kike!- ahora repetían en la sala, Gato por fin salió de la habitación, Kike le dio un tour por su isla, haciendo paradas en cada una para "estrenar" con Gato –Kike, en serio, debemos dejar de tener sexo cada 5 minutos- dice Gato subiéndose sus nuevos pantalones (debe ser el cuarto pantalón del día) de marca.

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no hemos desayunado, y tú necesitas un baño... ¿la sala tiene una base de mercurio?- dice al observar que el semen cae al suelo y el asiento se mantiene limpio.

\- fue una de mis grandes ideas, no me gusta hacer la limpieza, una sirvienta me costaría mucho-

-… puedes explicarme, entonces ¿Quién cuidara que el pasto no crezca, lavar la ropa, los platos, que no se acumule el polvo en el campo de entrenamiento de béisbol, el de golf, ping-pong?- pregunta Gato temiendo ser el, el responsable.

-ya pensé en todo eso, mi lindo gatito, tengo una maquina automática que se activa cuando el césped es muy alto, tenemos lavadora, secadora, lavaplatos, y todo el equipo tiene repelente de polvo… oh, lo olvidaba- aprieta un botón que está en la lámpara, de pronto aparece un pequeño robot-aspiradora que se acercó a aspirar el resto de la acción sexual.

-debo admitirlo Kike, de verdad pensaste en todo- dice Gato que se sentó en el sofá.

Se mueve rápido antes que Kike lo atrape entre el sofá y otra vez sexo –no no no, Kike, ya casi es tarde y tengo hambre, dime por favor que hay salmón- dice Gato encaminándose a la cocina.

-todo tipo de pescado para ti- responde Kike con invitación.

-¿en serio?- corre a la cocina, que también es muy espaciosa como la sala, ve el refrigerador, cuando lo abre, se da cuenta que juzgo mal la apariencia, pues tenía un puerta fina, pero de refrigerador normal, ahora que lo abre, se sorprende al comprobar que es un refrigerador tan grande como el de un mercado, y de verdad había cantidad desorbitante de pescados congelados, y otros ingredientes. Siente que quiere llorar, parece verdad que Kike lo quiere mucho, tantas molestias, como comprar una isla para ellos solos, sus deportes favoritos, y ahora una alacena con sus ingredientes favoritos, nunca se imaginó que lo conociera tan bien.

-¿pasa algo, baby?- pregunta Kike, al notar que Gato se queda como estatua por más de un minuto.

-¿oh? No es nada, es que todavía no puedo creer, después de tantos años de… -iba a decir "de tortura, realmente me quieras"… pero fue interrumpido por un dedo grande bajo su barbilla que lo obliga a mirar a su actual amante.

-Gatito, quedamos que el pasado, pasado…- dice con una sonrisa que trata de ser complaciente como su voz.

Pero Gato nota el tono de advertencia-si… si… cierto… emmm, voy a prepararme un salmón condimentado… ¿quieres que te prepare algo?- pregunta. Ahora tendrá mucho tiempo para hacer las recetas que siempre quiso… al parecer, cada que cocine, recordara como su hermano lo interrumpía.

*Ring* *ring*

"¿un teléfono? ¿Dónde?" Gato busca el origen del ruido, pero para al notar a Kike todavía cerca.

-sírveme 5 hueso burguesas- su tono seguía siendo de advertencia, un obvio "no te atrevas a buscar el teléfono" le da una palmada en la nalga antes de salir de la cocina.

Gato gruñe bajo, no es justo que solo él tenga prohibido pensar en el pasado o ponerse en contacto con el mundo exterior… espera ¿se está poniendo celoso y posesivo?

Kike se acerca a la chimenea, a un lado de la pared empedrada de esta mueve una pequeña puerta falsa, una caja fuerte con código se abre para mostrar un teléfono inalámbrico sonando.

-¿Quién?-

-soy yo, Rancio-

-más te vale que sea importante- gruñe Kike, asegurándose que Gato siga en la cocina.

-uno de tus compinches está encerrado en la prisión de sarta burgo-

-eso es imposible, después de que les pague, se supone que no regresaron a esa ciudad-

-al parecer uno se juntó con otros para asaltar un banco en lejos burgo, pero en conductor designado decidió tratar de escapar por sarta burgo, y ahí los atraparon-

-mientras no hable del secuestro de CatDog, solo dime la fianza, para mandarte el dinero-

-muy bien- responde Rancio antes de colgar.

Kike se queda algo tenso, tiene la sensación de que Rancio no le dijo todo, no debe permitir que lo descubran, no permitirá que le quiten a Gato. Solo sobre su cadáver.

-Kike ¿quieres comer en la mesa, o prefieres frente el televisor?- pregunta Gato, con ambos platos saliendo de la cocina.

-… ¿Dónde prefieres tener más sexo, después de comer?- pregunta lujurioso y también hambriento.

-Kike…en la sala –responde sonrojado.

Sarta burgo, comisaria.

Shika sabe que tiene el tiempo contado, el sujeto hizo una llamada, y al poco tiempo tuvo una fianza que todavía no se ha pagado, pero tiene que pensar rápido para no perderlo, o perderá la pista sobre Gato… tuvo una idea que no iba en contra de las reglas, pero igual arriesgado…

Se sienta en una silla junto a sus compañeros que esperan ver el noticiero que permitió Shika.

-ahora al servicio de la comunidad, la jefatura de policía nos ha permitido las caras de los delincuentes que causaron caos en Sarta burgo, en caso de que si usted los reconozca, puedan levantar más demandas contra ellos, y permanecer en la cárcel, me gusta esta iniciativa, me gusta mucho- dice el famoso gato sonriente.

-buena suerte, Shika, sabes que Rancio se pondrá furioso porque lo hiciste sin permiso, ¿verdad?-dice uno.

"podría ser mi fin en el cuerpo policiaco" -correré el riesgo- dice shika.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en una tienda de televisores, donde una ardilla vio el informe... esta temeroso… pero lleva más de 2 meses sin poder con la carga de conciencia, ya no puede más… tiene que confesar.

2 horas después del noticiero, ha habido al menos 12 denuncias contra los delincuentes, pero ninguna en relación con el secuestro, Shika está decepcionada, igual sabe que no debía esperar una pista tan rápido…

-¡Shika! ¡Shika!- exclama uno de sus compañeros, se ve extrañamente extasiado.

-¿Qué?-

\- hay un testigo del secuestro de CatDog-

-¡¿Cómo?!¡Rápido! ¡Tráelo!-

-Sí, señora- dice el policía que se va.

Esta emocionada, esta aterrada, su cuerpo tiembla, quiere gritar, de emoción, quiere gritar… -¿Eddy?-

La ardilla que siempre acosaba a los grasosos, ya ni parece la sombra de lo que era: su adorada chaqueta de cuero estaba descuidada, rota y sucia, el mismo Eddy no se veía mejor, tenía barba, se le cayó una de sus orejas falsas, y sus ojos… rojos de cansancio.

-Eddy, te ves terrible- dice ella, que a pesar con su chillona voz, esta impresionada-

-ho… hola Shika… yooo… lamento no haber venido antes…-

-¡ah! Cuéntame todo Eddy- pide Shika casi en suplica.

Eddy se removió incomodo al no reconocer a la ex grasosa, pero se descargó –bueno, yo, Salí a buscar a quien intimidar, decidí pasar por el parque a ver si había algún chiquillo que molestar… pero antes de llegar, escuche un barullo, creí que alguien se estaba peleando, me acerca a un zona que no dejaba ver algunos árboles… allí vi a varios sujetos… bueno creo que eran 5… sometiendo a CatDog, a Gato lo cubrieron con un pañuelo, de inmediato quedo dormido… Perro estaba dando mucha lucha, finalmente le dieron un golpe en la cabeza… él se desmayó… entonces un vehículo se acercó.-

-¡un vehículo!- salta Shika- descríbelo- voz emocionada, hace un esfuerzo para tomarlo con calma.

-pues, era una van, grande y negra, vidrios negros, como… blindada-

-necesitamos conseguir una imagen fiel a lo que describes, y volver a pasar al noticiero- dice Shika sin perder su entusiasmo.

-¿otra vez? ¿Sin permiso de Rancio?- pregunta el compañero.

-ya te lo dije, correré el riesgo- replica Shika sin perder la emoción.

3 horas más tarde.

-a petición de la policía, si nos pidió mostrar esta van negra, al parecer es el vehículo de un crimen, no se dieron más detalles, pero cualquier dato será agradecido- dice el reportero.

Isla de Kika

Kike siente un escalofrió, no entiende de que o porque.

-¿Kike?- pregunta Gato, estaban a punto de terminar el sexo, cuando de pronto el perro se detuvo. Juraría que sintió un temblor de unos segundos -¿Qué te pasa?-

-eh ¿Qué?... na… nada- Kike abrazo a Gato, y se acomodaron para dormir, tiene un extraño presentimiento y algo le dice que debe tomar medidas.

Sarta burgo

A 1 hora del último noticiero, Shika ha recibido al menos 10 llamadas sobre la van, Shika no era la única que está al pendiente, al reunir información, todos quedaron impresionados: todos concordaron que vieron la van cerca de la tienda de posaderas del Dr. Rancio y otros 2 testifican que vieron a unos sujetos quitar la tapa negra, evidenciando abajo una ambulancia falsa.

-es suficiente evidencia-sentencia Shika- ¡arréstenlo!-

Isla de Kike

Gato está en un profundo sueño, así que no está en sus 5 sentidos cuando lo zarandean levemente.

-Gato… Gatito…-susurra Kike-necesito que firmes esto-.

-mmnnnhhh….me dejaras… dormir….- murmura Gato.

-sí, solo firma- Kike lo obliga suavemente a levantarse.

Gato trata de no despertarse, pero igual tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para sostener el lapicero y firmar.

-muy bien, vuelve a dormir- dice Kike regresándolo a la cama y tapándolo antes de salir del cuarto.

Gato está contento de sentir las almohadas finas… solo recriminaría que la luz de luna lo obligo a leer un poco sobre lo que firmo… tal vez su cerebro tardo en procesar la información… pero era verdad- ¡¿acabo de firmar un acta de matrimonio?!- se pregunta saltando de la cama.

Policía de Sarta burgo

Rancio está bajo el foco

-muy bien, rancio - dice shika, quien a pesar de ser de baja estatura, se notaba que era la superior en ese cuarto de interrogatorio. –sabes cómo es esto, hazlo fácil, dime por qué y el donde esta Gato- dice shika.

El Rancio de siempre se negaría hasta hallar una manera de salir de la situación, sin embargo, el perro que por poco mata es un peso muy pesado en sus hombros - bien, Shika, diré todo… pero no te gustara la respuesta- dice.

Isla de Kike

Gato ahora tiene una argolla en su pata, le gusta mucho el oro, y ahora tiene toda su dinero de Kike a su disposición… primero las piernas, la variedad de pescado para él, ahora también es dueño de su dinero… y no olvidemos el adictivo sexo… por cierto ¿Dónde está?, lleva más de media hora sin tener sexo –esa maldita gata tenía razón, me volví adicto a él… pero creo que es justo que yo lleve las riendas por una vez-. Se dice a sí mismo.

Kike está en su "oficina", está decorada como tal, para sentirse importante, aunque en realidad no trabaja, la usa en estos momentos para hablar con unas cuantas personas.

-sé que es muy rebuscado…- Kike se sorprende al ver a Gato entrar a la oficina, le hace una leve seña para que se vaya, pero el minino tiene una mirada lujuriosa.

-mira… eh… si especifica… ejem- Gato se acerca, solo tiene su mirada puesta en el – ya… hablamos de esto… ¿Qué haces?- esto último lo murmura a Gato que finalmente este frente a él y se agacha para desabrochar su pantalón – te… te decía… ya lo hablamos… si algo… sale mal… bueno.-no quería estar excitado, pero apenas lo vio de rodillas no puedo evitarlo, Gato está complacido de ver a su "amigo" parado- pues… pues… será tu… culpa- pero el "amigo" no está preparado, así que Gato tiene que ayudarlo, ahora está más acostumbrado a lo oral, solo se ocurre pensar que ahora ya no se ahoga cuando lo tiene en la garganta-off… estoy… estoy bien- Kike ahora entiende que quiere Gato, así que trata de mantenerse en la misma posición -¿entonces…- Gato se levanta para quitarse su propio pantalón, y darse la vuelta, para auto penetrarse –nnnnggg… ¡que estoy bien! … ah… rayos… -Gato se estaba tomando su tiempo, no para torturar a Kike, sino porque no se preparó… así que se le ocurre, meter sus dedos a la boca de Kike, para que le "preste" su saliva, -nff… oye, tu eres el encargado-puede hablar mejor, pero igual, la visión de Gato preparándose, lo hace sentir más duro, no tarda en volver auto penetrarse ahora con más facilidad- aaannh… entonces… todo… ¿está cubierto?- hace un esfuerzo para no moverse, los gemidos de Gato empiezan a ser ruidosos- es… tu … maldito… trabajo…- no sabe cómo, pero aprendió una manera de saber cuándo Gato está cerca de terminar-dame un minuto- mete el teléfono a una caja del escritorio, donde también se apoyaba Gato, finalmente se levanta para embestir a su pareja contra el mueble- ¡nada mal, Gato! Pero me niego a ser el último en acabar-

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- los jadeos revelan demasiado placer.

-¡AAhhh!- todo es excitante, la voz, el pelaje, incluso su tamaño, Gato es el orgasmo en vida para Kike.

-¡Wow!-Gato se levanta lo mejor que puede para tocar la cara de su amante en su espalda-uf… soy… yo… ¿o ha sido… el mejor sexo… que hemos… tenido…?- dice mientras recupera el aliento.

-nff… siiii… deberías liderar… más seguido…- dice Kike, que logra volver a sentarse con Gato encima.

-¿en serio? ¿Entonces no te importa… que haga… esto…?- agarra los repo brazos, y vuelve a auto penetrarse-ah-

Kike se sorprende, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que su "amigo" se ponga duro, otra vez, un segundo de pensamiento racional *esa Gata tenía razón, Gato se volvió adicto al sexo*. Por el momento decide mejor solo acariciar el cuerpo del felino.

~Purrrrrrrrrr~

Sarta burgo

-¡no puede ser!- simplemente no puede creerlo -¿Kike y Gato?-

-corrección: Kike solo quería a Gato, estaba a punto de dejar morir a Perro- dice Rancio

-pe… pero…-

-tienes que admitir que su fijación en molestar a Gato rayaba fuera de lo normal- dice Rancio lógicamente.

Shika, odia admitir que ciertamente el 99% del tiempo, Gato era su víctima favorita… cielos, su amigo está enfermo en mostrar su "amor" con maltrato y odio… al menos ella evitaba lastimar a Perro.

-ahora mi querida Shika, yo no sé dónde están, pero ese sujeto que tienes encerrado, los acompaño después de la operación, tal vez él sepa-recomienda.

Shika hace un esfuerzo para apartar el shock recién recibido, para recordar el verdadero objetivo: hacer feliz a Perro.

-si si cierto, traeré a Gato y después ya veré que hacer contigo- dice Shika saliendo del cuarto de interrogatorio.

Rancio, bueno, por fin se siente libre mentalmente, se siente listo para seguir con su vida, y ahora lo que hará será buscar lagunas en la ley para que no puedan meterlo preso.

Eddy también se siente libre que por fin se dio un baño.

Isla de Kike

Ambos están tomando limonada, en una banca, bajo una gran sombrilla viendo al mar.

-¿Por qué no hicimos esto en los primeros días?- pregunta Gato, con lentes negros, realmente disfrutando el paisaje.

-porque estábamos ocupados en otra cosa- dice Kike dándole una ligera caricia en su cintura.

-ah ah-niega Gato- no arruines el momento- ciertamente es un día hermoso, perfecto viento, cielo azul, mar azul, césped verde, arena… ¿y un helicóptero?-¿eh? Kike Querido ¿esperas a alguien?- pregunta Gato.

-¿Qué dices?- Kike se levanta para visualizar mejor.

Gato también visualiza… ¿un yate?-Kike ¿invitaste… algunos amigos?- pregunta desconcertado.

Pero Kike ya sospecha quienes son: -¡Rayos!- toma a Gato, quien termina soltando su vaso de limonada.

-¡¿Kike?!-

Lo jala dentro de la casa, -¡soy un estúpido! ¡Pensar que nadie me traicionaría! ¡Que no necesitaría una vía de escape!- se queja Kike observando a todas partes, todos los cuartos tenían ventanas con vista hacia afuera así que no valía, solo pudo llegar hasta la chimenea.

Se escucha el helicóptero aterrizar cerca, no tardará en llegar el navío.

Kike se restriega la cabeza, Gato solo está parado a su lado, no tiene idea de nada.

No hay salida, de pronto Kike abraza a Gato, no suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo o asfixiarlo, pero se siente la desesperación de mantenerlo a su lado. –Gato, por favor- dice-por favor, recuerda que hice todo esto por ti, solo por ti-.

Tiran la puerta abajo, y los que pueden entrar levanta sus armas contra ellos.

-Grrrrr, ¿Por qué no tengo un arma?- se queja Kike.

Gato agradece que no tenga una, o daría razón para disparar.

-¡Mauricio Feltbottom! ¡Esta arrestado por secuestro, operación sin permiso e intento de homicidio de Perro CatDog!- exclama uno de los oficiales.

-¿ho… homicidio?... ¿Perro?... ¿Kike… tu…? Dime que no es cierto…- Gato trata de ver los ojos de su esposo, pero este lo evita-¡¿intentaste matar a mi hermano?!- exclama.

Pero no llega a escuchar una respuesta, porque los uniformados, los separan, a él lo jalan al helicóptero, pierde de vista a Kike.

El shock lo deja sordo y ciego, no se da cuenta cuando sale del helicóptero a un avión, o cuando los oficiales tratan de hablar con él, está ausente… hasta que mencionan:

-…Perro…-

-¿Perro? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?- mientras aterrizan.

-aquí- señalando que se está abriendo la puerta del avión.

Gato no espera que lo acompañe a la puerta, se asoma, hay por lo menos 20 reporteros que empiezan a ser ruido y tomar fotos, pero su atención se centró en el Perro en silla de ruedas.

-¡Perro!- Gato baja rápido las escaleras.

-¡Gato!- exclama el can, levantándose de su silla, pero no da un paso, pues su hermano ya lo está abrazando.

Las lágrimas inundan sus ojos y mejillas, Perro recuerda que tiene que dar las gracias a alguien, mueve un poco la cabeza, para buscar a Shika.

La encuentra a un lado –Gracias, Shika, Gracias- dice

Shika siente que se le va salir el corazón, y sin embargo, sabe que ya no será necesaria en la vida de Perro, pero tiene todavía asuntos que arreglar.

Shika odia saber que Rancio logro escabullirse de ser encerrado, haciendo un verdadero pulpo con las leyes que dejo confundido al fiscal que lo dejo ir para que dejara de doler la cabeza (creo que se jubilara antes de tiempo).

En cambio su… amigo Kike, tiene cadena perpetua… si ella lo permite.

-¿Shika?- se sorprende Kike al ver su visita- ¿vienes a reclamarme por casi matar a Perro?-

-¿casi?- replica Shika queriendo echarse encima para golpearlo, pero no lo hará-tienes suerte que el conejo haya sido muy ambicioso, o de verdad estaría muerto… y tendrías la pena de muerte… eso me dolería el doble… -dice shika, imaginando tal situación.

-ok, ok, no te pongas así… -se alarma Kike, no sabe lidiar con una amiga llorona.

-bien… ¿Pero Gato? ¿En serio?-pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

-…-

-¿Por qué lo molestabas si te gustaba?-

-porque hice una reputación Shika, y la especie nos separa-

-no te dio pena que se supiera que practicabas ballet, pero no querías que supieran que amabas un gato… ¿te gusta complicarte?-

-muy graciosa shika… pero no soy el único al que le pisan la cola, tu nunca fuiste directa con Perro… ¿o ya hiciste algo?-

-n… no… el… estaba muy asustado… y preocupado por Gato… no hubiera estado bien-

-mira, realmente siento… lo que casi hago… pero era… un obstáculo entre Gato y yo… -

-ok… debo confesar que no soy tan inocente, Kike-

-¿uh?-

-cuando me empezó a gustar Perro… he tenido pensamientos oscuros… como cortarle la cabeza a Gato y sustituirla por una cola de Perro…-

-…-

-…-

-… hare de cuenta que no dijiste eso-

-¡bien!, ejem… vamos a lo importante… debes contratarme como tu nueva abogada- dice la perra finalmente aliviando el ambiente.

-¡¿eres abogada?!-

-así es- saca su diploma de su bolso- tuve que hacer varios exámenes juntos, pero aprobé antes de tiempo-

-espera, ya tengo abogado…-

-lamento decirte Kike que tu abogado intento darse a la fuga, pero lo atrapamos, tuve que usar mis "encantos" para que no perdieras todo tu dinero… y también descubrí los papeles de matrimonio, felicidades algo atrasados, supongo-

-¡vaya Shika, gracias! Bien, estas contratada… pero ya me declare culpable…-

-pero si logro mostrar locura temporal… te reducirán la sentencia o te pondrán en una prisión de mínima seguridad, con mucha comodidades…-

-suena excelente, Shika-

Estrechan las manos, logrando no derramar lágrimas, felices de reanudar su amistad.

Shika, llega a la casa CatDog, se pregunta cuánto tiempo podrá quedarse, Gato no le agrada lo suficiente como para "compartir" a Perro, han pasado 3 días desde que regreso… y no le ha puesto atención, ni siquiera para saludarla.

-o… oye Shika…-Perro la llama desde la puerta, se ve muy nervioso y sudado.

-hola Perro-

-yo… yo…-

-¡cielos, Perro! Se lo dices allá afuera o aquí dentro- se escucha exclamar a Gato.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-pasa shika, pasa- pide Perro.

Shika pasa, los hermanos están en la sala.

Gato, quien cuenta con la mitad del dinero de Kike, ha tratado de darle mejor aspecto, pero Perro ha sido muy necio en conservarla como esta, por lo menos trajo una tv de plasma.

Sin mencionar, que también ha pegado a Perro en una tabla plana con cinta para que se recupere y deje de tratar de ir tras el carro de basura.

-vamos Perro-codea Gato a su hermano, quien tiembla con las manos tras la espalda.

Shika finalmente pasa dejando a un lado su maletín de abogada.

Perro toma aliento (y saliva) para finalmente dar un paso hacia la hembra, quien lo mira con extrañeza.

-Shika, como te habrás dado cuenta Gato y yo no nos hemos juntado… físicamente, yo quería que todo fuera como antes, sin embargo, he descubierto que… estoy listo para dar el siguiente paso...- Gato lo vuelve a codear-Shika-.

La perra siente temblar su cuerpo y latir fuerte su corazón, siente que le va a dar un infarto cuando lo ve hincarse frente a ella, mostrar una cajita terciopelada, la abre y dentro hay un anillo de compromiso con un diamante en forma de hueso. -¿te casarías conmigo?-

¿Quién le diría que solo necesitaba desintegrarse los grasosos? ¿Qué Kike separara a los hermanos? ¿Qué ella tomara la oportunidad para acercarse a Perro? Y ¿aprender sus oficios favoritos la harían tan indispensable para estos hermanos? ¡Qué mundo tan loco!

-¡Claro que acepto!- dice arrojándose a los brazos de Perro.

-y ambos pueden quedarse en esta casa…-dice de pronto Gato.

-¿en serio?- pregunta shika.

-sí, la mía no tarda en encallar en la playa, así podre conservar mi casa y estar cerca de mi hermano- dice Gato-los dejare solos para que platiquen sobre la boda y teman pedirme dinero-.

"¿Cuánto habrá gastado para traer su casa?"-piensa Shika.

Gato sube en su auto deportivo último modelo, solo tendrá 1, el acuerdo matrimonial lo obligo a solo tener un auto, por lo menos es suyo y también al cuidado de la propiedad, tal vez Kike no le agrade la cantidad que tuvo que usar para jalar la isla a Sarta burgo, pero no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de su hermano… ni de Kike.

-no hay visitas a esta hora-dice el guardia de la prisión.

-vengo a ver a Kike Feltbottom, soy su esposo Gato CatDog- dice Gato.

-¡ah! Claro, el Señor lo está esperando, déjeme llevarlo por la ruta rápida- dice el guardia.

"la ruta rápida" era prácticamente un pasillo escondido a orillas de la prisión, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás, donde hay una puerta para entrar a las celdas, allí cierto Perro tomo 5 celdas juntas e hizo un pequeño departamento lujoso.

-me gusta el estilo, pero cuestiono la alfombra en la pared-comenta Gato.

Kike se abalanzo sobre el para llenarlo de besos- creí que no querías verme-

-que quede claro, Kike-dice seriamente Gato- ya se me ocurrirá como castigarte por lo de Perro, lo que me trae a ti es sexo… -le cuesta decir esto, porque es verdad a medias, ya empieza a quererlo, pero es más divertido que lo complazca para conquistarlo.

-siempre y cuando pueda verte- lo alza para abrazarlo-¿quieres estrenar mi nuevo sofá?-

-el sofá, la mesa de centro, la cocina… la ventana- susurra Gato a la oreja de Kike, quien no tardo en ponerse "duro".


End file.
